


Day 4- Costume Party

by vague_darkness666



Series: Eremin Week 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin Week, Eremin Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vague_darkness666/pseuds/vague_darkness666
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Eremin Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539778
Kudos: 2





	Day 4- Costume Party

It was Halloween.

Since the start of Paradis adapting to modern culture, they had come across new stuff, but no one had anticipated a festival where you would dress up as ghosts and ask for candy.

Yet, it was Halloween.

More importantly, their third anniversary.

Sasha was adamant on being the Grim Reaper, in a Scouting Legion cloak, no less. Connie and Jean were still discussing ideas, while Mikasa was as nonchalant as ever, thinking nothing of the costume party.

“Hey, you gonna dress up?” Eren asked Armin jokingly.

Armin chuckled.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Eren sighed as he was forcibly reminded of the fact that they had ocean patrol scheduled in a few hours. 

“I wanted to dress up like the Beast Titan, but the Captain would probably kill me.”

Armin smiled.

“Why would you wanna go as a titan? Do you not hate them?”

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, I am a titan, so…”

They laughed.

“What would you wanna be?”

“I don’t know,” Armin paused. “Something less scary? Like a…?”

“Tell you what, you can be Jean!”

Jean grunted from the other side of the room.

“Though I don’t think a horse is a scary enough costume,” Eren stopped in mock thinking, following more grunts from Jean. “How about a ghost?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I can make a convincing ghost.”

“Oh, Armin, you can!” Eren said enthusiastically. 

“Thirsty much?” Jean teased in retaliation.

Eren ignored him.

“Hey, you can be Dracula! That’s like your titan!”

“The Colossal Titan doesn’t drink blood, Eren.”

“But whatever, it means I get to be Dracula’s bride!”

Armin blushed. Eren’s cheeks were also reddening from enthusiasm. 

“Hey, whatever you dress up as, Eren, I’m still taking you out.”

Eren’s expression changed.

“What?”

“I mean to dinner,” Armin clarified, amused by the look of sudden fright on his boyfriend’s face. 

Sharp winds smacked against the salty ocean air. The Attack Titan’s legs stood firmly in the damp depths of the ocean. The Colossus was feet away, looking away at the horizon.

“I guess this is our costume party.”


End file.
